


Bravo Dooby-Doo 2.0

by JayWrites



Category: Johnny Bravo (Cartoon), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Light Smut, Multi, sexy fun times, soiled (but not ruined) childhood, well...it's not as heavy as my other fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayWrites/pseuds/JayWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that episode of Johnny Bravo where he meets the Scooby Gang? Ever wanted to read an adult fic about it? No? Well, you’re about to!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bravo Dooby-Doo 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks ago, to keep my mind off of personal fuckery (ugh), I asked my tumblr followers for writing prompts. This was one of the suggestions. I had so much fun writing this!

The Monkee’s “I’m a Believer” blared out of the radio of the old, cranky van as the quartet and their large, annoying dog drove down the dark road. “Please, Fred,” Daphne pleaded as she rubbed her right temple with her index and middle finger, “can’t we listen to anything else? It feels like we’ve been listening to the same station for decades!”

"Nope," Fred annoyingly chirped out. "I like this station! It always has the best tunes to groove to!" He was always so goddamn happy for some reason or another and it usually made the long trips bearable but tonight Daphne was in no mood for his perky attitude.

"Goddammit, Fredward! If you don’t put on Hot 97 so I can hear the new Nicki Minaj you’re going to find yourself ‘splitting up’ with yourself tonight!" Fred immediately changed the station. The new station was currently on a commercial break but Daphne didn’t care. She preferred the goofy ads that were playing over the hippie bullshit that greeted her every time she entered the van.

"So, like, where are we going," Shaggy asked from the back of the van before taking a large bite of his hero sandwich.

"There’s a really groovy party out by Highland’s Wharf," Fred gleefully replied.

“‘Highland’s Wharf,’” Shaggy, Velma and Daphne repeated. “That’s all the way in Midtown,” Daphne said. “No wonder it’s taking us nearly two hours to get there!”

"Plus it’s a school night," Velma chimed in. "Why are you always dragging us across the state as if we don’t have priorities or parents to worry about?"

"Geez, Velma," Fred responded. "No one cares about silly ol’ school!"

"Speak for yourself," Velma said. "I have a four-point-oh I’m trying to maintain."

"Yeah," Daphne agreed. "I mean, I know I’m filthy fucking rich with the face and body of a model so education is pretty much useless for me but that doesn’t mean I just want to get by on my looks and my daddy’s name." She flipped a lock of her long, red hair and added, "I want to get by on my looks, my daddy’s name, _and_ my brains."

"You almost had it there, Daph," Velma mumbled before rolling her eyes.

"Well, I know Shaggy understands the need for a good party every now and then," Fred said with a smile still plastered on his face. "Don’t ya, Shag?"

"Like, normally I would agree with you, man, but my pops said I have to maintain at least a "C" average or he’s gonna ground me until I’m, like, fifty! Plus he said he was gonna take away my ‘botanical garden.’"

"Reah! Rotanical garden," Scooby stupidly repeated.

"Scoob, shut the fuck up," Daphne snapped, "and, Shaggy, everyone here knows you smoke weed. So cut the ‘botanical garden’ shit."

"Wow, Daph! Like, who pissed in your cereal this morning," Shaggy asked with a chuckle.

"That does it! I’m going to slap the high out of you!"

"Ooh! I’m totally shaking!"

"Reah! Rotally raking!"

"Oh, that really tears it!" Daphne unbuckled her seatbelt and clawed at Shaggy and Scooby.

Velma tried to hold her back but wasn’t making much progress. “Daphne, please, just let it go,” she pleaded.

"No! I’m sick of their shit! I’m going to choke you, Scoob, until your speech impediment clears up! Come here, little doggy!"

Daphne continued to curse as she clawed at Shaggy and Scooby. Velma groaned as she tried to act as a barrier between Daphne and the others. However, Shaggy wasn’t being much of a help to her. He continued to laugh and mock Daphne as she wrestled against Velma.

"Goddammit, Fred," Velma finally yelled out in frustration after a few minutes. "Can’t you—ugh!—stop the van and help me out?"

Fred gave that annoying, overly confident laugh of his and said, “No can do, Velms!” Velma rolled her eyes at the nickname Fred insisted on calling her by. “We’re almost at the wharf!”

"They’ll kill each other before we get there, you assho—oh!" Her thought was cut off by the sudden, violent shake of the van. Everyone screamed out as the large vehicle swerved across the road—the tires squealing over the pavement almost drowned out the sound of their yells and swears—before finally coming to a sharp halt in the grass. They were mere inches away from ramming into a large oak tree. The group let out groans of pain as they tried to readjust themselves.

"Wow. That was a doozy," Fred said; that broad smile of his was still plastered to his face. "Is everyone all right?"

"No," Daphne snapped. "You ran us off the damn road and now we’re stuck in the middle of nowhere!"

"Cheer up, gang! I’m sure there’s some place nearby where we can call for help!"

Daphne folded her arms across her chest and sneered, “Oh, I’m just _positive_ there is.”

"Gee, what do you mean by that, Daph?"

"What she means, Fred," Velma chimed in while rubbing her left elbow that was now sore thanks to being flung into the side of the van during the commotion. "What she means is that this _always_ happens. You always tell us about some ‘happening’ party somewhere way out of town then the van ‘conveniently’ breaks down right when we’re ‘almost there.’ Then we end up having to walk to some spooky old house or barn—"

"Once it was an amusement park," Daphne added.

"Yeah. And, like, don’t forget that military station or whatever," Shaggy agreed.

"Thank you," Velma said. "We end up at one of these places and there’s always a ‘ghost’ or a ‘monster’ or something like that that’s terrorizing the place."

"And it’s always some loon in a disguise with an all too complicated plan," Daphne said.

"And that’s only after you say, ‘Let’s split up, gang!’ But you always go with Daphne. Like, maybe I want to go with Daphne, man."

"Oh, please, Shaggy! I’d split up with Scooby before I’d ever split up with you!"

Scooby suddenly popped his head up. “Scooby Dooby Doo!”

"Ew. How ‘bout ‘Scooby Dooby Don’t!’ I’m not your goddamn Scooby Snack!" Daphne pushed his head back away from her face with a disgusted sigh.

"Okay, guys, I think we’re getting a little off-topic here," Velma said. "I’m not too concerned with the splitting up more so about the fact than I always end up finding the one crucial clue that leads us to Ol’ Man Jenkins or who-the shit-ever but you _always_ slide right the fuck in and steal all the credit! So…as much as I would love to go search for some ‘nearby place for help’ I think I’ll pass this time." She folded her arms across her chest and leaned back in the seat. The rest of the gang agreed with her and refused to leave the van as well.

Fred gave a dark chuckle before removing the keys from the ignition and pocketing them. He turn to the others and, with that smile that had gone from pleasant to downright creepy still on his face, slowly said, “You’re going, Velma. You’re _all_ going. We’re going to get out of this goddamn van and walk down that goddamn road and run up on a goddamn house or barn or—shit!—maybe even a goddamn amusement park. And there’s going to be some poor, pathetic person who needs our help. And we’re going to give it to them. And do you know why?” He paused for an answer and when no one responded fast enough he slammed his palm on the leather seat causing the others to jerk in surprise. “I said do you know why?”

"No," the trio fearfully answered.

"Because we’re fucking Mystery, Inc. That’s what we do. And they’ll thank us. And as the bad guy—or gal—is being whisked away to jail they’ll yell out, ‘I would’ve gotten away with it if it weren’t for you meddling kids!’ And then we’ll laugh, because after all these years it’s still funny as shit, before getting a ride back to town and we’ll be rewarded with free pie from the local diner because we’re fucking heroes. And I’ll call the mechanic and he’ll fix this ratty ass van for free because, again, we’re fucking heroes. Then we’ll head back to Hermanville and after I drop you, Shag, and Scooby off, Daphne will blow me in the back of the van.” He opened his car door. “Now get out of the fucking van. We’re going to have so much fun!”

Fred bounced out of the car; Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne, and Velma cautiously followed him. The group made their way down the dark road. Their path was highlighted by a flashlight Fred was carrying. Shaggy and Scooby hung the farthest back and discussed their never ceasing hunger amongst each other. Velma and Daphne followed a little ways behind Freddie. Velma clung to Daphne’s elbow and watched Fred with great trepidation as they trod along the path.

“Who knew behind that courteous smile was a…a very, _very_ scary man,” Velma whispered.

“I know, right? Unf! Where was he hiding all that sexiness,” Daphne replied.

“What?” Velma looked up at Daphne and saw her lustfully eyeing Fred. “Oh, Daphne, no! Just two days ago you said you were going to break up with him.”

“Yeah, well, that was back when he was the dull, ascot wearing, ‘I love to make out to The Archies’ Fred. _This_ Fred is definitely getting more than a blow job when we split up tonight! I might finally go all the way with him.”

“Daph, please, love yourself. There is a thin line between ‘crazy hot’ and just plain crazy and Fred crossed it ten minutes ago.”

“Vel, you don’t understand. Just wait until you meet some ‘crazy hot’ crazy guy and watch how badly you want to fuck him.”

Velma scoffed at the idea. “Yeah. That will _never_ happen.”

\---------

The gang was exhausted by the time they happened onto a raggedy, long abandoned house. “Look, gang,” Fred called out. “This place has _got_ to be haunted! C’mon! Let’s go see if there’s a mystery to solve.” The group marched up the few stairs to the front door. Fred tried the knob but it wouldn’t bulge. “Hmm…It’s locked. You know what this means, gang!”

“We t-t-t-turn around and try another place,” Shaggy muttered out.

“Really, Shag,” Daphne asked. “You’re scared? Even though you know this place isn’t really haunted? I mean, not thirty minutes ago we were talking about the monster always being some guy in a mask and you’re _still_ scared?”

“I’m a coward by nature, Daphne.”

“Reah! Roward ry rature!”

Daphne groaned in disgust at Scooby’s incessant need to parrot his owner. “Whatever.” She wrapped her hands around Fred’s upper arms and cuddled close to him. “What should we do now, Freddie, dear,” she cooed.

“Haha. What else?” Freddie reached into his back pocket and pulled out a thin silver box and opened it to reveal a couple of tools. “We pick the lock, Daph!” Fred freed himself from Daphne’s grasp and began to work on the locks of the door.

“Oh my god, I’m so fucking wet right now,” Daphne whispered to Velma.

Velma soured her face at the information. “Boundaries, honey. Boundaries!”

“I’m in,” Fred said after a few minutes.

The group made their way into the dark house. On a whim, Velma decided to try the lights and was surprised to find that they still worked. “Oh, good, the electricity’s on! Let’s hope the phone works as well.” She spotted a phone on a nearby table and removed the receiver. She brought it to her ear and let out a sigh of relief when she heard a dial tone. “Now we can call a tow truck. Fred, what’s the number to Triple-A?”

Fred marched up to her, yanked the receiver from her hand and slammed it back down on the phone. “No, Velms,” he said with a smile. “There’s a mystery here. And we have to solve it. We’ll call Triple-A later, yeah?”

“Y-yeah…” She quickly ran behind Daphne and Shaggy.

“Great,” he said in a perky voice. “Now let’s s—”

“Get. Out,” a loud disembodied voice demanded.

“Wow, gang! Do you hear that? That means there’s a mystery afoot!”

“Get….Out…,” the voice repeated. This time there was an added clanging noise.

“Zoinks! I think w-w-we s-s-should leave, guys!”

“Why, Shaggy? You know there’s no such thing as ghosts,” Daphne said with an eye roll.

“Oh, yeah? Then w-w-what’s th-th-that,” Shaggy fearfully asked while pointing to the hallway behind them. The rest of the gang looked back to where he was pointing and let out screams at the sight of a suit of armor standing in the hallway entrance.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Daphne said after calming down. “We’ve done this before, remember? It’s just some asshole in a suit.” She removed the head and found it empty. “Oh…kay…It’s some _short_ asshole in a suit.” She pushed the suit over in hopes that whoever was inside would at least scream out as they fell; however there was silence and when the old armor hit the floor it broke. The fragments—arms, legs, torso—falling in various angles. “Okay. So I was wrong.”

The group let out loud, shrill screams and ran into one another before taking off down the hallway. They ran into a door on the right and excited one on the left; they ran into another door on the right and exited out one three doors down; they ran into a door on the left and exited out the very first door they entered. None of them thought this was odd.

They finally decided to take the right exit that led to a flight of stairs. They ran up them and came to a set of large double doors. They continued screaming as they pulled open the doors, rushed into the room, and ran right into a tall, bulky blond man wearing shades. The lot of them fell to the floor in a lump. They groaned in pain as they slowly rose.

“My glasses,” Velma said as she patted the ground for her frames that were lost in the collision. “I can’t see a thing without my glasses!”

“My glasses,” the beefy blond man said as he covered his eyes and patted at the ground as well. “I can’t be seen without my glasses!”

Their hands simultaneously landed on opposite pairs of glasses that sat between them. The man put on the pair he found. “Whoa,” he said as he tried to blink his eyes into focus. He had put on Velma’s thick prescription glasses. Likewise, Velma had put on his by accident. The man quickly traded frames with Velma and glanced over the ragtag team of “investigators” he had run into. “Hey, what are you doing here?”

“Our car broke down,” Fred answered. “We came here to solve a mystery. The Mystery of the Disembodied Voice orThe Mystery of the Haunted Suit of Armor _or_ The Mystery of the Mystery Man or—”

The man put his large hand over Fred’s mouth to silence him. “Yeah, kid, I get it.”

“Like, what are _you_ doing here, man,” Shaggy inquired.

“My car broke down a few miles out. I came here to use the phone.”

“Gee, maybe you can help us solve our mystery,” Fred said.

“‘Mystery?’ Johnny doesn’t do mysteries.”

“Like, who’s Johnny,” Shaggy asked.

“I’m Johnny.” He called out “hoo-ha-ho” as he flexed his muscles really quickly. “Johnny Bravo.”

Velma had been busying herself by trying to wipe Johnny’s product-covered fingerprints off her lens. When they were finally clean enough she put them back on. “Jinkies,” she whispered when she saw Johnny.

“Well, hey there, pretty mama! What’s your name,” Johnny asked Daphne.

“Oh, please. I _have_ a boyfriend.”

“Really? I don’t see him around.” Fred loudly cleared his throat drawing Johnny’s attention to him. “What’s the matter? You want a lozenge?”

“No. _I’m_ her boyfriend.”

“You? Well, I guess that’s the better option than Scraggly or the dog.”

“Um, It’s Shaggy.”

“Isn’t that what I said?” Johnny turned his focus to Velma. “Hey, hot mama! Lemme guess, you’re dating, Scrawny over there, huh?”

“The name’s Shaggy!”

“Yeah. Whatever. Hey, sweet lips, check this out.” Johnny again quickly flexed his muscles while saying, “Hoo! Ha! Check the pecs!”

Every part in Velma’s brain that should have instantly been turned off by this thick necked, over-gelled, sexist Elvis wannabe had seemed to shut off. Dammit! Daphne was right. When Velma had finally met some “crazy hot” crazy guy she _did_ want to fuck him. She hated herself for it. Yet she couldn’t stop blushing at the way his large chest nearly busted through his tight shirt.

“Geeeeeettttt…..Ouuuuuttttt…,” the phantom voice called out again causing the group to jump in surprise.

“C’mon, gang! We need to find out where that voice is coming from,” Freddie said. He was nearly hard at the idea of another impeding mystery. The thought of capturing some deceitful wrongdoer was the greatest aphrodisiac. “Let’s split up! Daph will be with me, of course. Velma will be with…” Velma audibly cleared her throat and signaled Johnny with her head. “Velma will be with Johnny. And that leaves Shaggy and Scoob. Okay, guys, we’ll meet back here in one hour.”

\---------

Velma and Johnny found themselves in the library. Velma sat swooning on one of the couches as she watched Johnny checking his hair in a small mirror that sat on one of the many bookshelves. “Man, I’m pretty.”

Velma giggled. “You are. Come sit by me for a minute.” Johnny blew himself a kiss before sitting next to her. Velma leaned into him and ran her fingers across his large arms. “You know…I’m normally a good girl but there is just something about you, Johnny, that makes me want to be…bad.”

“Whoa.”

“Yeah. Whoa. Kiss me, Johnny. Kiss me and make me bad!”

“Gee, uh, Velma, I-I don’t know. I just met you.” Johnny would never admit it out loud but he was more talk than he let on.

“Well, what better way to get to know one another? Now,” she straddled him and grabbed onto the neck of his tight black shirt, “kiss me.”

\---------

Shaggy and Scooby had gotten lost on their way to the kitchen. It was easy to do so since the large house was more maze than house. “I dunno, Scoob. Like, I think we might’ve come this way already. Look there’s that crazy picture again.” Shaggy pointed to a large painting of an odd looking man wearing a red housecoat and sitting in a chair. The man’s face was soured as if he was permanently upset about something. “Those eyes, man! It’s like they’re watching me.” He watched the eyes as he moved from side to side. Sure enough the eyes on the painting followed him.

He shivered. “I swear if this wasn’t a painting, like, I would be really creeped out, Scoob.” He inspected the painting further and saw what looked like a button etched into the large frame. “Hey, Scoob, look-a here!” He curiously pushed the button and let out a yelp as he wall in front of him shook. “Zoinks,” he called out as the spun around and trapped him on the opposite side.

“Raggy? Raggy,” Scooby called out as he pawed at the wall.

Shaggy frantically pushed the button on the picture frame again but the wall wouldn’t bulge. “Scoob? Scoob, are you there?”

“Reah! Reah!”

“Like, go get help, boy. I’ll try to find my way back.” Shaggy heard Scooby scurry away. “Okay, Shag, this is a strange sitch you got yourself in.” He looked around the dimly lit hall. “Hmm…if that wall led me in here then maybe there’s another one that will lead me out.” He swallowed hard. “Be brave, Shaggy. Be brave.”

He spent the next ten minutes walking the narrow hallway searching for another exit but to no avail. “Like, who would create a one-way secret entrance?” He continued walking until he finally came to the end. However, the wall didn’t look like a normal one. One section of bricks looked lighter than the surrounding ones and there was a step ladder sitting in front of it as if someone had just been there. “Hmm…That’s odd,” he murmured to himself. He stepped on the ladder and saw that there were two small holes that looked into the library. He let out a gasp at the image he happened upon.

Velma was between Johnny’s knees. Her head was rhythmically moving up and down; her skirt was around her waist and her panties pulled down to her thighs. Shaggy could see her hands moving between her legs. “Man, oh, man,” he said softly. Johnny’s head was thrown back and Shaggy could hear him moaning in that deep timbre of his.

The image incited Shaggy’s own arousal. Initially he fought against touching himself. How perverted would he be to whip his dick out and jack off to Velma—his close friend—of all people? Yet the longer he watched the harder it was to resist temptation. He looked around the narrow hallway. “Like…who would know,” he asked himself before quickly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He freed his dick, spat in the palm of one hand, and lazily stroked himself as he watched Velma blow Johnny.

He had never thought of Velma that way before. It wasn’t because he found her unattractive—hell he had a crush on her way back in sixth grade for a few months before he moved on to Valerie DeSanto—but Velma had grown to become like a sister to him. Although, maybe not any longer. Only the truly twisted jacked off to their sister. Maybe she was more like a step-sister? No. A distant cousin by marriage perhaps? That was a little better. Maybe it would be best to forget the familial relationships all together.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to shake the thoughts away. All this “family” talk was making his dick soft. He returned his attention back to the image of the two lovers. Johnny now had a hand on the back of Velma’s head. One of his legs shook like Scooby’s did whenever his tummy was scratched. Shaggy began to stroke himself faster now. He leaned over as he tried to jack himself to orgasm. He placed a hand on the wall. The brick sunk into the frame and the wall shook just like the one that brought him to this narrow hall earlier had done. He had unknowingly triggered the secret entrance. Before he knew it the wall spun around and he was flung right onto the floor of the library.

“What the hell,” Johnny called out at the sudden arrival of a new visitor.

“Shaggy,” Velma yelped as she covered herself. “Where the hell did you come from?”

“I-I was…um…you see…”

“Why is your dick out, man,” Johnny asked.

“Oh! Well I can explain that! I-I had…I mean….I was…”

“Oh, I know what you were doing, Shaggy,” Velma said. “You were watching us from behind that wall!” He tried to stutter out another response but Velma cut him off. “Did you like what you saw?”

“What,” both Shaggy and Johnny asked as they exchanged glances with one another before looking back at her.

Velma grabbed the bottom of her tacky orange sweater (that she really shouldn’t have been wearing seeing as it was spring and the temperature was more than warm enough) and pulled it over her head revealing her lace black bra. “Why just watch, Shag, when you can join? You don’t mind, do you, Johnny?”

“No! But no touching wands, Scroupy! I’m not into that freaky stuff!”

“It’s Shaggy! Vel, are you sure about this? I mean—”

“Shaggy, when a girl is offering to suck and fuck you in the library of a haunted house you don’t turn her down.” She got back on her knees, pulled her skirt back up around her waist, and looked over her shoulder at him. “You just thank god and get on in it.” Apparently, Velma was a bigger freak than she let on. It’s always the quiet ones, isn’t it?

Shaggy couldn’t argue with her logic—especially not while all his blood was currently flowing downward. Besides, this wasn’t the weirdest thing he’d ever done sexually. ( _That_ would be the time he put peanut butter on his dick and had Scooby lick it off. He claimed he was high and, therefore, not in his right mind when he did it but the truth was he was sober as a Mormon schoolteacher. They never talk about this).

Shaggy shrugged, gripped Velma hips, and eased into her. Velma moaned on Johnny’s dick at the feeling of Shaggy fucking her from behind. Johnny right leg shook at the feeling of her humming around his cock. He was close. He put his hand on the back of her head and made her take more of him in. “Whoa…mama,” he called out as he came in her throat.

Velma gagged slightly and pulled him out of her mouth. She spat the come on the rug underneath it (she hoped it wasn’t too expensive). “Jenkies,” she said as she continued to stroke more come out of Johnny. “Sweetheart you need more water in your diet,” she added with a cough.

Johnny was unfazed by the comment and fell back on the couch in exhaustion. “Yeah. Whatever.”

Velma looked over her shoulder at Shaggy. “Slap me on my ass.”

“What,” he asked pausing his rhythm.

“Did I fucking tell you to stop?” He immediately resumed his movement. “Fuck me harder and slap me on my goddamn ass, you fucking string pole!” Although he could do without the name calling, Shaggy gladly obeyed. He reared his hand back and slapped her on the behind so hard that it echoed throughout the room. “Yeah! That’s what I’m talking about! Again!” Shaggy hit her again causing her to let out a yelp before rocking her hips back into him. “Yeah! Britney Spears it!”

“Wh-what?”

“Hit me, baby, one more time!” He smacked her so hard that it nearly brought her to tears. “Ah! Yessssss!” Velma’s body jerked as she came.

“Z-z-zoinks,” Shaggy shouted out as he came behind her.

The two fell on the floor in exhaustion. “Mmm…That was fucking amazing.” She climbed onto the couch and cuddled next to Johnny. She patted the empty spot next to her signaling for Shaggy to join them. “I think I’m going to need at least an hour nap after that.” The men nodded in agreement and the trio rested their eyes.

A moment passed before Shaggy’s eyes sprung back open. “Wait? Is that the end?”

“What do you mean,” Velma asked.

“Like…what about Fred and Daphne? What about the big, spooky ‘get out’? What about the secret passageways? Who was watching us? Where’s Scooby? We…we just can’t leave it like this.”

“Scrappy,” Johhny yawned, “nobody cares. Now shut the fuck up and go to sleep.”

“It’s Shaggy,” he murmured under his breath as he closed his eyes and laid his head on Velma’s shoulder. “Asshole.”


End file.
